AkuRokuZeku Stop!
by Suku17
Summary: Well, another Organization in Highschool thing... Axel is a rebel, Roxas is just curious.Rated higher for some lemon and angst in later chapters.
1. Welcome to Hell

_**9:07 a.m. **_

* * *

High school. Hell, by any other name. School had only been in session for little less than an hour, but to one redheaded senior, every second was like an hour. Axel sat slumped in his desk, pretending to listen to the drawl of the male teacher at the front of the classroom. He cracked his neck and glanced at the clock again. '_9:08? DAMN! This clock has to be broken.' _He breathed out in what was the manly version of a sigh. His left hand subconsciously drew flames engulfing the bold printed letters at the head of his worksheet. _'Senior in high school, and I still get these damned things...' _This action left the words, "_Chinese Culture" _looking like a fireplace log. 

"Mr. Axel, since you seem so _enthralled _in today's lesson, maybe you can answer my question." The teacher looked at him from behind his thin, silver glasses.

Axel straightened up quickly. Too quickly. His knee collided with the metal part of the desk. He bit his lip, not allowing the curse to escape his lips. "Uh... "

"Well, if you're shy, I'll just read the answer off your _worksheet._" The teacher walked to Axel's desk, where the redhead sank deeply into his chair, his hand shielding his eyes from the rest of the class. The teacher picked up his paper. "Daydreaming again, Mr. Axel? Well, I suppose it's yet _another _detention for you."

Axel looked down at his hands, now folded on his desk.

"Right?"

Silence.

"_Right?_"

"Yes, Mr. Evan..." Axel said, his voice a low monotone.

"Good. Now, where was I? Oh yes..."

Axel looked down for a long time, feeling the eyes of his classmates burning into him. They were all too _mature _to laugh, but their eyes never lied. They were all laughing. Axel's foot began to tap on the floor fast, and the muscles in his leg twitched. His hands began to shake. Mr. Evan began talking about superstitions at the head of the room.

"...and so the Chinese lit fire pots to..."

Axel stood up and threw his desk across the room. "AHH!!" He turned around and ran out of the room, his red hair looking like a fireball as he bolted down the hall. He ran until he reached the outside, panting heavily.

Another boy from his class had followed him out. "AXEL!!!" The lilac-haired boy yelled, running after Axel. He stopped next to the redhead, barely sweating. Though Zexion wasn't an athlete and was wearing more black that a pagan occult, his breathing was normal, if not too calm.

Axel looked at him, his red spikes shaking with the movement of his head as he breathed. "Why'd you follow me, Zex?" He took out his lighter and stared at the dancing flame. _Relief..._

"Umm, isn't that what friends are for? Besides, Mr. Evan was givin' me that 'GET THE DAMN BOY' look. You know I hate it when he targets me out like that." Zexion rarely talked to other people for more that five minutes total in a week, so his sudden speech revolution surprised Axel. But not much.

"Go back to class and get your ass out of it," Axel said huskily, "you're better off without me."

Zexion put a hand on Axel's shoulder, pretending to focus on his chipping black nail polish. "I don't think so." Out of the blue, Axel stood up straight and kissed Zexion on the lips.

"Class. Now. Hurry up, emo kid." With this he ran, jumping the fence at the edge of the campus. Zexion just stood in his place, too confused to do anything but stare.

* * *

Roxas stared out the window of his classroom. He sighed. Suddenly, "What the..." A red-haired high school student jumped the fence across the lawn. _What in the world... I have to see this one. _He raised his hand.

"Yes Roxas?"

"May I be excused?" He asked, giving the substitute his 'Sweet little boy' look.

"Of course. Here's a hall pass." The elderly woman handed him a yellow slip of paper with his name and her signature on it. "There you go. Hurry back, now."

Roxas stood up and exited his study hall, resulting in his crash as he turned the corner. The black-clad high school boy stood up and brushed himself off. "Hey Roxas. We REALLY have to stop meeting each other this way."

Roxas forced a laugh. "No kidding... hey Zex, who just jumped the fence?"

Zexion looked at the blonde haired 8th grader and raised his visible eyebrow. "Who wants to know?"

Roxas looked at him. "Me, duh. Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Hm. It was Axel."

"Who's Axel?"

"A highschooler." Zexion folded his arms. He wasn't going to talk too much more. Talking REALLY wasn't his thing. "Why do you need to know, Roxas?"

Roxas looked down and stared hard at his shoe. He felt the blush creep into his cheeks. "No reason... just... wondering."

Zexion chuckled softly, a sound that was almost venemous, and a bit creepy. "Because you want to know if he's..." Zexion bent down and hissed into Roxas' ear, "single?" He stood up straight and looked at Roxas. "Hmm?"

Roxas looked guitily at the tile floor. He HATED how well the lilac-haired highschooler could read him. Zexion could read ANYBODY like a book, not to mention their 'scent' as the older youth so cryptically put it.

"Am I right?" Zexion chuckled again. "Of course I am. I always am." The taller boy turned and started down the hall to the highschool wing. "Better get to class, Roxy."

Roxas stood alone in the hall. "That guy..." Roxas had known Zexion for a few years, ever since he started hanging out with Riku, Zexion's younger brother, and Sora, his older brother's best friend Leon's younger sibling. (A.N. Oh, I see! Not...)

"Axel..." Roxas let the name roll off his tongue. "Axel..."

**Ello friends and readers!!! Hope you like. I'll be getting chapter two up in a couple of weeks after I get back from camping.**

**-Suki-chan**


	2. Dodging Feet

**_The Same Day, Lunch Period 2_**

Zexion carried his tray between the other tables, expertly dodging the feet stuck out to trip him. He sat down with the DND nerds and began poking at his grease-soaked pizza. He looked towards the door. It was a Wednesday, so the 8th graders ate at the same time as the highschoolers. He watched until that familiar, spiky blonde head emerged from the crowd, closely followed by a brunette and a silver head the resembled his.

He could tell Roxas was having a hard time navigating, so he stuck his hand up in the air. Soon after, Roxas was sitting next to him with Sora and Riku.

Zexion gave the closest thing to a smile to them and continued abusing his food.

"Hey, Zex?" Riku, Zexion's younger brother asked, "Why do you sit here?" He gestured towards the three boys in Star Trek outfits. Zexion just rolled his eyes and stabbed the stuff in front of him.

Roxas was unusually quiet. He leaned over his pasta, glad that no one could read his thoughts. Said thoughts were focused around the red-headed boy he had seen jump the fence. _'Axel...Axel...Axel...' _

Sora looked at Zexion, his face screwing up. "What are you doing?"

Zexion looked at him, his visible eye made Sora shiver.

Riku whacked his brother on the shoulder. "Quit scaring Sora, Zexion. Jerk." Zexion rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm making sure it's dead, why?" The older boy saw the look on Sora's face and chuckled. "You can never be too safe..."

Zexion didn't say another word until the bell rang. It was Zexion's free period, and the 8th grader's "recess" a 45 minute break where they're free to do as they please on the feild. Normally, Zexion would be in the library, raping his own brain with advanced physics or college-level calculus, but thanks to Axel, he was willing to sit in the sun surrounded by other people to wait for him.

* * *

**_On the Field_**

Zexion sat at the top of the bleachers. He had found a shady spot and retreated to it with a book. He kept glancing at the fence where Axel had jumped. He looked back down to his book, **"The Human Mind"** He fipped the page and sighed. He could easily manipulate his pier's minds with the knowledge from the books he had already finished... he stuck it in the pocket of his hoodie and stared blankly across the field. His mind wandered to when his problems had started... before he met Axel.

**_Flashback_**

Zexion, 7th grader. He sat on his bedroom floor crying silently. He could hear his parent screaming at each other downstairs. His little brother Riku, he imagined would be fast asleep right now. It was 11:36 p.m. Zexion knew he should be in bed, he knew he shouldn't be awake, but he was. They had been at it for half an hour...

The yelling continued and he could hear footsteps in the hall outside his door. He cried harder. Zexion's sobs were silent and tearless but his body shook with his ragged breathing. He could see the shadow of someone outside his door. He jumped into bed and pretended to be asleep. The door opened a little and a slender figure stepped in.

"Riku? What are you doing up?" Zexion sat up in bed.

Riku, though normally a tough, smilng boy had tears running down his cheeks. "Z-Z-Zexion..." Riku walked to the edge of Zexion's bed. Zexion scooted over and gestured for Riku to sit next to him. Riku was 12, with his birthday coming in a month, but he cried like a child that had had a nightmare.

The sight of his brother crying tore Zexion apart. He reached over and hugged Riku to him, rocking his younger brother in his arms.

"W-why do they f-fight?" Riku's voice was choked. "Don't they love each other anymore?" Zexion winced. Riku, much like his older brother, had always hidden his emotion behind that smug smile. "They said they would always love each other..."

Zexion smiled sadly. "Sometimes, Riku, people don't take care of their love... and it wilts like an unwatered flower..." Something smashed downstairs. Riku cringed and buried his face in Zexion's neck. Zexion stroked his hair. "Don't worry... it'll be okay."

**_End Flashback_**

Zexion felt a hand on his shoulder. "Boo."

He turned around only to find himself and inch away from Axel's face. "I was wondering when you'd get back." He crossed his arms.

Axel shrugged. "I figured I'd visit Demyx with some lame excuse..." Demyx, the third member of their party, was sick with Laryingitis. It was sad, considering his life revolved around his music. "He's getting better fast."

Zexion nodded. " I would imagine. His vocal cords must be used to this abuse..." Demyx, the blonde-brunette haired boy, Zexion's only other friend, had been out for a week.

Axel smiled. "He should be back by Monday." The redhead smiled. "Demyx."

Zexion stared off into space. He could still remember the first time they had met...

**_Flashback (again)_**

Zexion was sitting in homeroom. The teacher startled the class, "Listen up. We have a new student."

Zexion's eyes were half-lidded with lack of sleep. His visible eye looked to the front of the room apathetically. _'Great. Just great.'_

"Class, quiet down." The teacher pulled in a blonde-brunette boy from the hallway. Zexion looked on, his interest level increasing slightly as the boy's ocean blue eyes swept the room. Axel tapped his shoulder. Zexion turned around.

Axel grinned at him. He raised one eyebrow.

"H-hi. I'm Demyx..." The boy at the front of the room was obviously uncomfortable. Zexion's intense gaze made him even moreso. The teacher smiled, her hand still on his shoulder. "Now, let's introduce ourselves class. We'll start with you."

One by one, students stood up and said their names. Zexion didn't stand. "Zexion." He said nothing more. The room was quiet.

The teacher gestured to Axel. "It's your turn, now."

Axel looked at her, his green eyes glinting. He hated new students. "You can call me Sheila. I enjoy candlelit dinners, romance movies, and long walks on the beach." The teacher glared at him.

"Mr. Saelan!" The teacher snapped. She stopped as Demyx giggled. His laugh was pure, like a glass bell ringing. Axel's expression softened. "I'm Axel. Call me Aku."

The teacher smiled. "Now, who has a question for Demyx?"

At the back of the room, Larxene raised her hand. The teacher pointed at her. "Where did you move from?"

Demyx gulped, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. "I'm from Traverse Town. We just moved her last week..."

"We? Who else did you move with?"

Demyx shifted his weight to his left foot. "My mom, my brother Sora and I..." He removed a hand from his pocket to brush the hair out of his eyes. Zexion observed his hands. They were strong, but almost feminine in build. His fingers were long and slender, but the tips were rough.

Axel raised his hand. The teacher nodded at him. "How do you like Twilight Town so far?"

Demyx shifted his weight again. "I... It's a nice place. I haven't been around and I haven't met many people yet, but I think it'll be nice."

Zexion noticed the ring in Demyx's voice. Each syllable was measured out and at a steady crecendo as he spoke. _'Used to being in front of many people, I see...'_

His thoughts were interrupted by the bell.

_ Lunch that day._

The silver haired boy approached Axel at lunch. He was surprised to find the new kid sitting with him, laughing to the point of passing out. Zexion sat down across from them and stared at Axel, asking him with his eyes. Axel just shrugged and smiled at him.

Zexion looked at Demyx, his stone-faced expression unmoving. "You're a guitar player, and you sing. How is that for you?"

Demyx looked at Zexion, his expression shocked. "H-how did you know that?" Demyx stared at the black-clad boy. _'Is he... can he read my mind?'_

Zexion chuckled softly. "I'm not a mind reader, don't be silly. No such thing." Demyx looked at him, freaked out.

"I knew that... ha. I was just testing you." Demyx seemed bolder. He stood up to seem more imposing and sat back down.

"You know, you're kind of interesting." Zexion looked at Demyx. Axle knew that Zexion was testing the boy's mind. He would only allow friends that wouldn't look away from his intense stare.

Demyx looked him straight in the eye. "You know, you're kind of creepy."

Zexion stared at him and for the first time in a long time, he laughed. Loud and clear, he laughed.

**_End flashback_**

Ever since then, he had been friends with the boy who moved the congregation to tears at church every Sunday. Axel yawned. The bell rang for the next period and Axel mussed up Zexion's hair.

"I'm outta here. Catch you after school, Emo Kid."

Zexion smiled. "Later, Aku."

* * *

**Sorry if that sucked... I'm in the middle of a brain freeze right now. I promise the next chapter will be better!!!!**


End file.
